


Bones McCoy Imagines/One Shots

by roseandremus



Series: AOS Stories [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	1. Chapter 1

According to your boyfriend of a short year, this prank would come out in two weeks. Your hair was now (l/f/c) instead of (h/c). You were okay with it until he then teamed up with Jim who spat spit balls at you throughout lunch. You decided if he was comfortable doing that to you that he could handle it himself and whispered, “Two can play at this game.”

You acted as if you dropped the events like a true diplomat. One night when the two of you were snuggled up on the couch in his quarters, you kissed his forehead and whispered, “I’m pregnant.”

You settled your head onto his chest as if you hadn’t said anything making him think it was ghost of his thoughts, so he asked gently, “Really?”

You looked up and asked in the most confused voice he’d ever heard, “Really what? Did I miss something?”

He told you it was nothing and you smiled to yourself, the game had started.

The next incident was when you were in Medical because of the bruises from your practice fight. Bones was giving you a lecture when you whispered loud enough, “I’m pregnant.”

He stopped what he was saying and asked again making sure he heard correctly,” Your what?”

“I said I’m okay Lenny. Only bruises,” You replied giving him a fake curious look.

Bones muttered to himself before sending you off.

The last you did it was a week later when you were in your quarters with Bones. You decided that a good old movie would be a fun pass time, so you watched Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. When Padme told Anakin she was pregnant, you turned and whispered it in sync with Padme.

Bones asked once again but with the actual words, “Are you pregnant or am I hearing things?”

You couldn’t hold you laugh back and sputtered out, “I’ve been saying those to get back at you Len. You dyed my hair and let Jim spit spitballs at me. I’m not actually pregnant.” You kissed him and continued to watch the movie with your confused boyfriend.


	2. tattoo

You had managed to get the common cold of the twenty first century. According to your boyfriend, McSmartyparts, the common cold of then turned out to be not so common now, so the two of you ended up cuddling in his room on his couch with two blankets. You resting comfortably in his arms with your head on his chest listening to his soothing heartbeat.

For a moment, Bones thought you to be asleep until you whispered,”The best way to keep someone warm would be skin to skin. Don’t you know that?”

Bones thought you delusional for a second until he realized you probably wanted to be in a bed with looser clothes. He chuckled leading you at an agonizing pace to the bed during which you groaned with impatience and he continued to laugh. You were in his sweatpants and workout tank while he was in sweatpants.

You were on your left side facing the window to watch the stars with your boyfriend tucked up to your back with his chest. He ran his fingers up and down your arm until you both dozed off for a short nap.

When you woke up a few hours later, you felt overly warm so you proceeded to remove the heavy blankets slowly as to not wake your boyfriend. You decided to lay in McSmartypants’ arms for a while and sat in thought until you heard a gasp from behind you. You turned your head to see your boyfriend staring at your shoulder area. You were somehow still sleepy so it took you a moment to remember you had a tattoo there that he had yet to see.

In one of the most gentle voices you’ve heard, he softly asked,”Is that a tattoo?”

You replied in a raspy voice,”Ya, It’s a-”

“It’s beautiful.”


End file.
